warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Factions
Sandbox / Sandbox 2 __TOC__ The Factions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *'Ryu-Kai' was officially introduced at the start Shadow Ops '''Cycle 5 on Oct 31, 2014. *Armored Corps, '''Highway Zealots & M.A.Y.H.E.M. joined forces as Ironstrike during Operation: Iron Lord on Aug 21, 2014. *'Ryu-Kai 'was introduced ( but not seen ) in the early event messages prior to the start of Operation: Iron Lord on Aug 21, 2014. *'Highway Zealots' were introduced during''' Operation: Archangel on Jun 06, 2013. *Son of Saints' were Wiped Out by the 'Highway Zealots' on or before 'Jun 06, 2013. *M.A.Y.H.E.M.' were introduced during 'Operation: Front Line' on May 09, 2013. *'Mortal Force were Wiped Out by '''M.A.Y.H.E.M. on or before May 09, 2013. *'Red Lokust '''were introduced during 'Operation: Red Swarm on Feb 22, 2013. *Black Widow was partially Wiped Out by '''Red Lokust on or before Feb 22, 2013. *'Kane's Forces '''was introduced during 'Operation: Undead Harvest on Oct 26, 2012. *Verkraft was introduced during '''Operation: Hellfire on July 26, 2012 *'Sickle Syndicate' was introduced during Operation: Red Storm '''on Feb 16, 2012 *Mortal Force' was introduced during the 'Special Event' of Jan 19, 2012 - 'Rogue Assault. ( ???? NOT SURE ???? ) *The following Rogue Factions was introduced with the 'Official Public Beta 'release of '''War Commander on Sept 08, 2011 : **'Armored Corps' **'Black Widow' **'Eastern Horde' **'Hell Hounds' **'Son of Saints'. Rogue Faction Firsts & Records *'Rogue Faction Firsts :' **''First Rogue Factions in War Commander : ''Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds, Son of Saints **''First Addition of a new Rogue Faction :'' ??? **''First Antagonist in a Special Event '': Mortal Force - Rogue Assault **''First Rogue Faction Introduce in a Special Event :'' Sickle Syndicate - Operation: Red Storm ( Not 100% on this ) **''First Rogue Faction Alliance in a Special Event :'' ' 'Armored Corps / Hell Hounds - Operation: Crossfire **''First Rogue Force to be Completely Eliminated : Mortal Force ' *'''Rogue Faction Records : **''Most Appearances as Special Event Antagonist :'' Tie - Eastern Horde ( 5 ) & M.A.Y.H.E.M. ( 5 ) **''Fewest Appearances as Special Event Antagonist :'' Tie -''' Black Widow' ( 0 ) & 'Son of Saints' ( 0 ) Additional Facts *The[[ Armored Corps| '''Armored Corps']] and Hell Hounds 'temporarily joined forces during 'Operation: Crossfire. *Prior to the start of Operation: Red Swarm it was announced that the Red Lokust have :: "...overthrown and assumed control of the Black Widow Rogue Faction..." :However this is not fully the case as the Black Widow faction still remain on the World Map and can be found in control of Rogue Resource Deposits. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - '''Relative Information Gallery ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.'' ArmordCorps(Portrait).png|Armored Corps Mutoto_by_sharpwriter.jpg|Eastern Horde HellHound(BigPic)1.jpg|Hell Hounds HighwayZealots(Portrait)2.png|Highway Zealots Zachariah_Kane(Portrait).jpg|Kane's Forces MAYHEM-New(Protrait)-1a.png|M.A.Y.H.E.M. Sasha_Kalashnikov(Portrait)1.jpg|Red Lokust Goro_Tazaki-Portrait-Framed.png|Ryu-Kai Sergei_Kalashnikov(Portrait).jpg|Sickle Syndicate Rocket_man_by_sharpwriter.jpg|Verkraft Historical Gallery ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' Portrait_Jebediah_Jones_WC.png|Son of Saints Leader : Jebediah Jones ( From early days of WC ) Video Navigation Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z